Miss Independante
by Gody
Summary: One Shot. Quand Drago veut faire réaliser a Hermione qu'elle a peur de l'amour... ça fait des étincelles!


Me revoilà avec un autre one shot! J'espère que vous aimerez!

One Shot.

Miss Indépendante

Elle n'avait besoin de rien. Ni de personne! Et surtout pas d'amour! Et peut importe ce que ce crétin racontait! Il l'avait presque eut avec son « Granger, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour alors, ne vient pas me faire la morale! D'ailleurs as-tu déjà ne serait ce que remarqué un homme! » Ben non elle n'en avait jamais remarqué un seul! Et alors? Ou était le mal! Hermione envoya valser ses notes d'enchantements. Elle bouillonnait de rage! Elle allait attendre de pied ferme le sale petit crétin qui avait osé la tourmenté ainsi! Elle attendit exactement… 5 minutes… mais cette attente faillit lui faire piquer une crise de nerf. C'est pour cette raison, et uniquement pour cette raison, qu'elle sursauta comme une folle lorsqu'elle le vit arriver. Et s'était uniquement a cause de cela qu'elle avait rougi comme une idiote!

-Malfoy! Hurla la jeune préfète en chef.

-Ah Granger… que me vaut l'honneur que tu me parles?

Hermione grinça des dents.

-Retire ce que tu as dit hier! Hurla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le serpentard en ayant un sourire narquois.

-Parce-que c'est faux!

Drago la regarda avec un air nostalgique. Après, on venait dire que s'était lui qui avait barricadé son cœur et que s'était lui qui ne le réalisait pas!

-C'est tout a fait vrai. Tu as barricadé ton cœur a double tour!

-Totalement faux Malfoy! Ne me confond pas avec toi!

Le blondinet eut un soupir exaspéré. Lui qui croyait qu'Hermione n'était rien d'autre qu'une insupportable miss je sais tout. Elle était non seulement cela mais, elle était aussi emmerdeuse, aveugle, et refusait d'admettre ses tords!

-Tu es insupportable. Tu n'as jamais aimé personne Granger.

-Hé alors! Aucun garçon ne m'a fait vibrer c'est tout! Je ne suis pas comme tu semble le croire!

-Tu es une fille de glace Granger, doublé d'une idiote emmerdeuse.

-FAUX! Je ne suis pas idiote et tu le sais! Et je ne suis pas une femme de glace! Tous les hommes que j'ai rencontré maintenant ne me font pas vibrer c'est tout!

-Ah… Siffla Drago.

Puis sans prévenir il l'attira brusquement a lui.

-On va vérifier ça maintenant Granger. Grommela-t-il.

Et il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'onde électrique les traversa tous les 2. La même douleur et désir, étroitement liés, se propagèrent dans leur corps. Hermione sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le cœur, comme une flèche enflammée. Alors la non! Elle repoussa furieusement Drago qui la fixait l'air choqué.

-Je… commença-t-il en devenant légèrement rouge.

-Ne me parle plus Malfoy!

Et elle partit dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Elle mit la radio si fort que les murs menaçaient d'exploser.

-Et voici Kelly Clarkson pour sa nouvelle Chanson : Miss Independent!

Hermione commença alors a tambouriner sur son lit en pensant a Drago.

-Sale petit crétin prétentieux. Grogna-t-elle en touchant ses lèvres.

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance, hum…

( Miss Indépendante.

Miss je me suffit.

Miss reste loin de moi, hum…)

La brunette se figea soudainement. Elle se secoua la tête. Cette chanson n'avait RIEN A VOIR avec elle!

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

( Miss qui n'as peur de rien.

Miss dégage de mon chemin

Miss qui ne laisse pas un homme intervenir)

De toute évidence cette miss était très intelligente! Les hommes ont devaient les garder a distance! Ne jamais les laisser nous approcher pour ne pas qu'ils nous fassent du mal! Elle l'avait si souvent vu… ses amies… sa mère… toutes les femmes du monde avait souffert… alors il était HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle vive cette horreur!

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

( Miss toute seule.

Miss presque adulte.

Miss qui ne laisse jamais un homme l'aidé sur son trône.)

Oui… peut-être que cette miss lui ressemblait beaucoup! Dans le trio dorée s'était ELLE le cerveau! Et elle ne laisserait JAMAIS Ron ou Harry la mettre hors de son trône!

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'll never, ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

( En gardant son cœur protégé.

Elle ne sait jamais sentit rejeté.

Petite miss apprehensive.

Dis oh, elle est amoureuse. )

QUOI! Cette musique avait pourtant été parfaite! Comment ça la miss était tombé amoureuse! Amoureuse…. Hermione se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Amoureuse.

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

( Quel est ce sentiment qui m'envahit?

Je croyais que personne ne pouvait ouvrir la porte

Surprise, c'est le temps, de sentir ce qui est vrai

Qu'est-ce qui est arriver a Miss indépendante plus besoin d'être sur la défensive.

Au revoir, vieux toi, quand l'amour, est vrai.)

Hermione sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que… miss independent parlait d'un baiser qui rendait votre cerveau comme de la gélatine et avait sembler transpercer votre âme?

Misguided heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

( Cœur mal orienté.

Miss jeu futé.

Miss si tu veux jouer sur cette ligne, tu as intérêt a ne pas commencer, non )

Elle n'avait pas commencé… c'était Malfoy qui avait commencé! Sale petite fouine! Il la faisait écouté une musique en pensant a sa vie! Ah elle le détestait!

But she miscalculated

She didn't wanna end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

( Mais, elle a mal calculé.

Elle ne voulait pas terminer.

Et la miss a décidé de ne pas jouer avec le vrai amour.)

Jouer? Qui parlait de jouer! Elle était si perdue… si désorienté… que devait-elle faire!

So, by changing a misconception

She went in a new direction

And found inside, she felt a connection

She fell in love

( En changeant sa conception.

Elle est allé vers une autre direction.

Et elle trouvé a l'intérieur d'elle même, elle a sentit une connections.

Elle est tombé amoureuse. )

Changer sa conception? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire! Qu'elle devait changer d'avis? Sur Malfoy!

When miss independent walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I've finally seen

( Quand Miss independent s'en va.

Pas de temps pour l'amour qui est venu a elle.

Elle s'est regardé dans le miroir et a pensé aujourd'hui.

Qu'est-il arrivé a miss pas du tout effrayée?

Ça lui a pris un peu de temps pour réaliser

Comment le vrai amour peut être beau…

Plus de blabla sur le pourquoi

Je suis si heureuse je l'ai enfin réalisée!)

Hermione se leva d'un bond. Et fonça dans sa salle commune. Elle y trouva Drago entrain de regarder pensivement le feu, les sourcils froncer. En la voyant avancé il eut un sourire forcé.

-Tu veux me parler Miss Independent? Demanda-t-il narquoisement.

-Ne commence pas… Drago… Souffla Hermione en s'asseyant a côté de lui.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux gris. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt?

-Tu es amoureux de moi? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Peut-être.

Le brunette lui prit la main.

-Je dois savoir.

-Pourquoi?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Pour savoir si je suis miss independent.

-Et si je t'aime? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Alors, je te dirais que je t'aime aussi.

Drago eut un sourire. Puis, l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione poussa un soupir joyeux.

-Je t'aime Dray.

-Je t'aime Miss Independent.

Fin! 


End file.
